


who can bring me back to you

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Prompt Fill, future fic of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: hajime wonders what would it have been like, if he had chased after oikawa, who has only ever moved forwards.





	who can bring me back to you

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12678469#cmt12678469)
> 
>  _the playlist:_  
>  wherever you will go - the calling  
> the man who can't be moved - the script  
> you and me - lifehouse
> 
> title from track 1

Oikawa has always been moving forwards in a straight line, steadily, readily, without hesitation, without looking back. He strides ahead with his head lifted high and large eyes bright with determination. He’s absolutely beautiful when he’s going after his heart’s desires, and Hajime has always been captivated by this boy. 

Except Oikawa moves with an unstoppable force, forwards, forwards, pushing harder and faster until he’s always walking on edges, running towards the horizons he will stop at nothing to conquer. Hajime has grown up believing he would always orbit around this star of a boy, but somewhere between the twists and turns of seventeen and those brightly lit orange courts, Hajime realized his centre of gravity has changed. While Oikawa continued onwards, racing farther and farther away, Hajime remained. 

And one day, Hajime finds himself alone.

Oikawa’s bags were packed and train ticket booked, only a brief hug and flimsy promise to stay in touch and then he was gone. Their friendship is strong enough to withstand the long distance between them, but Hajime isn’t quite so sure that he himself is.

He wakes up late for the fourth day in a row. His alarm continues to scream, but Hajime can’t find the will the reach over and shut it off. He’s not sure what day it is. Only that it’s been too long since Oikawa was gone.

When Hajime manages to roll out of bed, it’s too late to go to class. He sits there, hair a mess and morning stubble itchy on his skin, staring down at his phone. His lockscreen is still that stupid selfie Oikawa took on their graduation trip, the one where their faces are smushed together and Hajime’s eyes are barely open and Oikawa’s peace sign is taking over half the photo—but Oikawa’s smiling wide, brown eyes sparkling, spelling out happiness for the world to see.

Hajime really misses that smile. It’s not the same through his laptop screen.

He wonders what it would be like if he had decided to go with Oikawa. If he’d tried a little harder, chased him down like he used to, when they were still scabby-kneed brats, with a bug in hand and wild summer energy driving him forwards until Oikawa’s shirt is fisted underneath him. If Hajime had been a little braver, followed the burning fire within his chest when Oikawa told him he was moving across the country, and told him,  _ I’ll go with you. I’ll follow you wherever you will go. _

But Hajime didn’t. And Oikawa never asked him to. 

So now here he is, in this crappy little apartment because he’s afraid that if he moved, his feet might just carry him to Oikawa, never mind how they’re both grown now and they both lead separate lives. He doesn’t dare move because what if Oikawa changes his mind? What if he comes back?  _ Comes back to me. _ Hajime can only keep up with Oikawa’s various social media accounts and the tv, respond to Oikawa’s emoticon-punctuated texts when the guy finds the time to send them.

Oikawa has always been a one-way train, the mysterious asteroid speeding across the sky, taking the universe by storm.

But Hajime—Hajime has only ever known how to stay.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
